


Good Looking With a big D-

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Shua hyung!” Seungkwan practically skipped over to his table in sheer delight. Slamming his hands down, he leaned and said, “I found someone who’s your ideal type. Good looking with a big—”





	Good Looking With a big D-

**Author's Note:**

> Joshua's ideal type based on the comic you sent last night 

“Shua hyung!” Seungkwan practically skipped over to his table in sheer delight. Slamming his hands down, he leaned and said, “I found someone who’s your ideal type. Good looking and big—”

Joshua’s hands went up, holding it over Seungkwan’s mouth before he could say anything inappropriate in public. It was a secret between Joshua and his closest friends that he had a type, good looking guys who had big dicks. Especially since Joshua wasn’t looking for the marrying type. “That’s great Seungkwan. But what did I tell you about saying certain things in public.”

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes, mouthing something against Joshua’s hand.

Pulling away, Joshua wiped his hand on a napkin, disgusted.

“If you must know,” Seungkwan said all huffy, “I was going to say a big ahem. Not the d word.” He pulled out his phone. “Hyung is really handsome. Here.”

“I got to go to work,” Joshua sighed. “You made me wait and I don’t want to be late. Show me afterwards ok?” He got up from the table.

“But hyung!”

“Later,” Joshua shouted back, walking away.

* * *

“Shakespeare,” Joshua mumbled, as he climbed the ladder to put the book back in place. “Overrated.”

“Excuse me,” a voice called out softly. “I was looking for a book and one of the other workers said to ask you.”

Turning, Joshua nodded. “Let me get down.” He started going down, but as he took the last steps off of it, somehow his feet got tangled. Joshua let out a tiny yelp, flailing as he felt his body go down.

Thankfully, he didn’t hit the floor. Joshua slowly opened his eyes, blood rushing to his face as he saw that the voice that called out to him belonged to a really hot guy and now he was on top of him.

“I’m so sorry,” Joshua said, panicking. He pushed off of the guy, using his hands as leverage. Joshua had to bite his lip, the guy’s chest was nice. Pulling away, Joshua brushed against something down south that made him want to moan. God, this guy was also packing down there. Fuck.

“It’s ok,” the guy said, only mildly winded from running to make sure Joshua didn’t fall down. “You’re really pretty.”

Joshua blushed, but before he could say anything a familiar person came upon them.

“There you are hyung,” Seungkwan hissed. “I was looking for you. Wonwoo said your shift is over now.” He paused, taking a good look at Joshua. No doubt it made a rather suggestive picture.

Joshua sat on the guy’s lap currently, hands all over the guy’s chest. The guy had his hands on Joshua hips to hold him in place.

“Oh. Perfect,” Seungkwan said. “You met the guy I was talking about earlier. Your type to a T, Shua hyung.”

“Seungkwan?” The guy titled his head back to look at him.

“Hey, Jeonghan hyung. Meet the guy I was talking to you about. Joshua.” He smirked. “You two have a nice time now. He’s exactly your type Shua hyung. Good looking with a big dick.” Seungkwan snickered as Joshua got even redder and Jeonghan’s eyes got big. “Bye.”

“Is that true,” Jeonghan asked.

“Don’t listen to him,” Joshua replied, voice strangled.

A little smile started to appear on Jeonghan’s face. “Are you sure? I mean I don’t mind if I’m your ideal type. Makes it easier to ask for a date you know.”

Joshua squeaked.

“Come on now,” he said, voice low, seductive. “I'm your type. I’m sure I can rock your world with my big dick.”

Biting his lip, Joshua moved off of Jeonghan’s lap. If he stayed there any longer, he’d want to start grinding against the guy to see just how big his dick could get. “Only if I let you,” Joshua said, keeping a straight face despite the blush.

“Coffee?” Jeonghan sat up, grinning at him.

Ugh. He was exactly Joshua’s type. Fuck it all. Why not. Joshua nodded, letting Jeonghan pull him up.


End file.
